A manifold valve which is conventionally known in general is formed by arranging a plurality of solenoid valves on a manifold base. Pressure fluid is supplied and discharged to and from the respective solenoid valves through the manifold base. Output pipes are connected to the manifold base or the solenoid valves. In this case, the plurality of solenoid valves are normally fed through an electric circuit on a printed wiring board.
However, in the above known manifold valve, because the plurality of solenoid valves are arranged in a single line, at least a length equal to or greater than a length obtained by multiplying a width of the solenoid valve by the number of the solenoid valves is required of the manifold base and the required length increases as the number of the solenoid valves increases and therefore necessity to use a plurality of manifold valves arises. Therefore, further miniaturization of the manifold valve mounted with the plurality of solenoid valves is desired.
When the plurality of solenoid valves are mounted onto the manifold base, in order to facilitate connection to a circuit for supplying the solenoid valves, a board on which the electric circuit is formed by printed wiring is used. However, the board increases in size as the number of the solenoid valves increases and therefore there is a problem of how to obtain space for housing the board while protecting it.